1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cartridges for guns and, more particularly, to a cartridge case former and method of forming a cartridge case for a cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide cartridges for guns. Typically, the cartridge includes a cylindrical case made from a brass cylinder, which has a rim with a primer pocket, extractor groove, body, tapered shoulder, neck and mouth. The cartridge also includes a primer disposed in the primer pocket, powder disposed within the body and a bullet disposed in the end of the neck.
The cartridge cases are manufactured in standard sizes. However, some gun operators desire non-standard or "special" cartridges for shooting. To make such cartridges, a standard cartridge case is put into a cartridge-resizing die and the neck is expanded or contracted. The neck may then be reamed internally or externally with a reamer to a desired size.
Although the above special cartridge cases have worked well, they suffer from the disadvantage that several dies and reamers are required to size the neck. Another disadvantage is that the resizing is labor intensive and relatively costly. As a result, there is a need in the art to provide a device and method for forming a neck of a cartridge case to a desired size.